


Secrets Dont Make Friends (Or: Why Are There Cameras THERE?)

by Camikila



Series: Fontcest [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, F/F, Implied/Referenced Incest, M/M, alphys and her creepy cameras, implied fontcest, mostly just crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 02:15:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7415341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Camikila/pseuds/Camikila
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alphys is worried that the skele-bros left the New Years party so fast so she checks up on them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secrets Dont Make Friends (Or: Why Are There Cameras THERE?)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [New Years](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6512380) by [Camikila](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Camikila/pseuds/Camikila). 



> Thanks TheyDroveMeMad for the idea. Hope you like it. :D

Alphys glanced at her phone nervously; it was only just midnight and Sans and Papyrus had rushed off rather abruptly after they’d both been MIA for a while. She didn’t want to assume but it had looked like they’d been arguing, both of them flushed, restless and nervous. She desperately wanted to check the cameras she’s placed in their home (purely for safety reasons) but Mettaton wouldn't stop talking and she didn’t want to seem rude by walking away.

  
“What’s wrong, Alphys, darling?”

“Oh, Um...s-sorry Mettaton. Well, Sans and Papyrus left pretty early and they b-both seemed kind of …off…” 

“If you’re worried, why not check your cameras?”

“I COULDN’T! T-that’s a total invasion of privacy!” She protested, hoping she wasn't that obvious, face going red. “But I am worried about them.” She admitted.

“Worried about who, babe?” Undyne asked, slinging her arm around Alphys roughly.

“Sans and Papyrus.” Mettaton answered for Alphys, who was too busy trying to hide her blush  under Undyne’s arm. “Apparently they left rather quickly.”

“So, you’re gonna check the cameras in their place right?” Undyne sounded positively gleeful. Sure she’d been skeptical about the cameras at first but  it was times like this that they proved useful. They were also pretty helpful to keep anti-monster protesters out but thankfully that didn’t happen much anymore.

“Y-you really think I should?” She smiled nervously but nodded and moved towards the kitchen, away from prying eyes and ears with Undyne and Mettaton in tow.

Fiddling with her phone moment, she flipped through each of the cameras. They weren’t outside, not in the kitchen or the living room and by the grace of the open bathroom door, it was clear they weren’t there either. With a nervous glance to either side of her, Alphys switched to the camera in Sans’ room. Nothing. Neither Mettaton nor Undyne commented about the bedroom camera. She had only one left. Papyrus’. 

As soon as she switched the camera feed, she cursed herself loudly. She was eternally grateful shed muted her sound before because it was obvious the two skeletons were being quite loud.

“Oh my, I didn’t realize these two…” Mettaton murmured. The three of them watched, frozen with shock, as Papyrus-

Alphys shut the feed off and side eyed Undyne and Mettaton. “T-they can’t k-know we saw t-that.”

Mettaton agreed and left to go ‘entertain the crowd with his melodious voice’, while Undyne and Alphys stayed a bit longer. 

“Alphys…having the camera’s in their rooms…” Alphys gulped, expecting the worst. "Is the BEST IDEA EVER! You just made my OTP legit!"

Alphys giggled and nodded her head vigorously, glad she wasn’t in trouble. As they left the kitchen to rejoin the party, she put her phone away; she felt a shiver down her back. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry...I still cant get a good grasp on Undyne so I hope this isn't ooc.


End file.
